1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leader connecting mechanism for a tape drive.
2. Background Art
A tape drive may include a mechanism for connecting a drive leader to a cartridge leader of a tape cartridge. Examples of such mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,662,049; 4,720,913; 5,769,346 and 6,311,915.